Cherry Blossoms Meet Ice
by IzayakoHeiwajima
Summary: What happens when a Pink haired Konoha Kunochi Meets a Cold White Haired 10th Divison.Well This is one of these stories! Hitsu X Saku Pairing!Rated T for cussing probably.Firat story so don't blame me :l First story don't blame me :l
1. Chapter 1

Ohaiyo Its meh Shyangel Hope you likes but remeber this is my first Story so please Be nice XD

Bleach and naruto Meet

It started as a nice day in the soul society,Hitsugaya Toshiro the 10th divison captain was working on his same paperwork as the same of each days,till Rangiku Matsumoto 10th divison lieutent has Ran into the room in shock."Hitsugaya-Taicho Theres a hollow appearance in country called Konoha!We Are asked to defeat them" Rangiku then went off to find Konoha and defeat the hollows.

In konoha at Sakura's House

"Oh my gosh I'm gonna be late for training! " Said then got ready in a Red shirt with no sleeves then she put her black shorts with a apron looking skirt over the still had the same shirt hair she thought growing her hair longer was just a then ran out of the house after packing her stuff."Oi Sakura chan come on let get the forest for training"Naruto yelled from behind her."Fine" Sakura said with a sweet then ran over to the forest and started to train by testing out their jutus on each then Sakura stop and heard a terrifing then noticed this and said "Sakura Daijobu?" "Naruto did you hear anything"Sakura asked worriedly said."Nani?I Heard nothing"Naruto responded then the trees flew toward them they dogded it easily."What Is that thing?!"Sakura asked Naruto with Eyes wide."what are you talking about I can't see it!"Naruto asked then noticed that its was a hollow so she told nauto"Naruto Run and find help.""What about you Sakura"Naruto questioned."I'm the only one who can see it so RUN!"Naruto nodded and ran with a worried hollow then looked at her and sensed her spirit energy."WOW YOU HAVE POWERFUL SPIRIT ENERGY FOR A SMALL GIRL THIS WILL BE DELICOUS!" the hollow hollow then tried to attack her but he Got a charka powered kick in the face which made him fly backwards hitting the then smirked at the beaten hollow."wow hit by a girl"Sakura said teasingly."YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT LITTLE GIRL!! "the hollow then charged at then jumped but the hollow knew she was going to jump so he grabed her leg and threw her against the tree."AHAAHHH" Sakura shreiked in pain with blood starting to drip from her then wiped the blood but then noticed a blood was also dripping down from her head to her tried wiping the blood from her eye but then she saw a flash of white silver hair and black then wiped her eyes fully to see a silver white haired Young boy that was shorter than her she knew he was older."who are you?"

Shyangel:Do you like it?  
Sakura:wow thats was weird for me....  
Shyangel:don't worry it will get even weirder  
Sakura: *sweatdrops*  
Sakura and shyangel:READ AND REVIEW XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Shyangel:I'm back from the School!_

_Sakura&Toshiro:Finally.._

_Shyangel:SRRY FOR NOT UPDATING I'll MAKE IT LONGER THIS TIME Now lets Start!_

_Saku&Hitsu:Shyangel Dosen't Own Bleach or Naruto!_

_Pink meets White Chapter 2_

_"Who are you?"Sakura Asked. The Young man turned around "You can see me?" He said. Sakura nodded. He then shut his eyes and said "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro Captain of the 10th division in Gotei 13."He said with a little seriousness in his tone. "thanks Toshiro" she said while healing herself. Then she noticed Toshiro Had a cut on his cheek .He noticed the cut and flinched in pain when he touched it She then came to him and started to heal his cheek .He actually liked it."I'm Haruno Sakura 2nd strongest kunochi" Sakura replied with a smile. Toshiro saw this and blushed. Lucky for him she didn't notice. "Well haruno I better take you with me. Before she could protest, He disappeared and she was swept off the ground. He was carrying her bridal style while flash stepping. When they came to a stop a found Rangiku who had slashed a then turned around to find Toshiro carrying Sakura (A/n:Yea he is still carrying her XD)."Well Hitsugaya-Taicho why are you still carrying that girl?" She asked. Toshiro then noticed this and blushed along with Sakura, Rangiku had noticed this and had a Devious Thought. Toshiro then put her down. "Wow you are a cutie" She Commeted. Sakura then tilted her head and smiled. Toshiro's mobile phone rang .He got a message From Byakuya.' Hitsugaya-taicho, we have detected No more Hollows you may come back to the soul society._

_"Rangiku,time to go and haruno you're coming with us", Toshiro Said."Rangiku then nodded."Wait before we leave,Can I talk to Tsunade-sama" Sakura asked. Toshiro then nodded and they both went to find her. When They got to the hokage tower Sakura then Went to her room finding Tsunade drink Some sake. "Tsunade-sama I have to leave the village for awhile."Sakura then spit out the Sake."WHAAATTT?!?!?!"_

Shyangel10: Well Srry i have School and things so kinda hard to Update and type when your sister keeps messing it up

Sakura:*sweatdrops*Okay i think they get the point Well anyway Shyangel help me

Sakura & Shyangel10: READ & REVIEW YOU MIGHT GET STRAWBERRYS WITH SUGAr XD

BAI (^-^)


	3. Author's Note

Shyangel: Hai guys!

Saku&Hitsu:Where were YOU!

Shyangel:Umm….well my laptop broke ^-^;

Saku&Hitsu: *sweatdrop*

Shyangel: Well I'm back and I'll be making my new story about my OC

Saku&Hitsu:Whats it about?

Shyangel:Well…Pokemon..

Saku&Hitsu:With Dawn and Lucas?

Shyangel:Actually with my OC Chiaki and Lucas

Saku&Hitsu:Were waiting for you to make our new chapter…

Shyangel:Ah Don't worry I'll make you story longer soon.

Saku:Well Time to end this Author's Note

Hitsu: Shy will try to make new stories.

Shyangel:Well thanks Guys...See ya later Guys!


End file.
